Collar and Bell
by E.Mahiru
Summary: Inspired by a mindmesh of Angel's near-death by sunlight and one of Xander's best lines. A little dark and kinkish I suppose, but nothing grahic yet. Buffy puts collar on Angel. NEED FEEDBACK, please. GORGONZOLA
1. Chapter 1

**I'm very new to this show and completely new to this fandom! **

**My sister got the whole 40 disc box of Buffy, all 7 seasons, and so far we're into Season Two. Last episode I watched was "What's My Line Part 2" with Kendra. **

**I haven't read any Buffy fanfiction yet, and I would love some recommendations for superb stories. Any pairing, slash or no. **

**This story was inspired by Xander's line: "Ok, that's it. I'm gonna put a collar with a little bell on that guy," and the part of "What's My Line" where Angel gets trapped in a cage and almost dies by sunlight. It's a mental mesh, and I'm looking for feedback of any kind on it. I'm just putting out feelers and don't know where to go with the rest of the story. **

**Thank you for reading, and, hopefully, reviewing!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hands in the air, turn around..."

"You know I don't bite."

"That doesn't mean I should trust you. The Slayer must always be on guard against evil vampires."

Angel said nothing in reply, letting out a breath that wasn't in his lungs. Back to Buffy, hands in the air. Because he wanted to be trusted. She took two steps directly behind him, and he heard the tinkle of a small bell. Earrings? He wondered. Her little fingers slipped over his shoulder and the tinkle was louder. He turned his head, trying to see Buffy's face, see what she was doing, and felt the rough collar slip against his throat.

"Buffy...?" The cold metal touched his skin as she fastened the collar. "What...?" Angel couldn't stand it anymore, so he turned around, hand going to the bell to stop it from ringing. Buffy didn't look happy.

"See, now I can keep track of you."

_"What?"_

"You can't sneak up on me, or stalk me, or spy on us..."

"I can't help you either if every vampire in Sunnydale knows where I am and can hear me coming!"

She shrugged. "Mmh. You'll figure out something."

"What did I do? Why do you-" Angel grabbed the collar, ringing the bell by accident.

_"I don't trust you," _she said bitterly. " I want to be able to trust you but I _can't._"

Angel sighed. He reached back to take the collar off now that he knew she was just hurting and not really trying to hurt him. She punched his arm and his eyes widened considerably.

"Buffy!"

"The collar stays."

Angel looked hurt. He was at a loss for words, Buffy was angry at him, and there was a tinkly little bell hanging from his neck.

**------------------------------**

**R&R please! There might be another short chapter soon. I just got an idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel was sitting on his bed having a hard time of it. He reached his hands up and back to take off the collar for the seventh time, but once again stopped. He didn't know what was comelling him to keep it on. Logically, he knew that keeping it on wouldn't make Buffy trust him or make him any less a demon. It wouldn't help him protect her in any way. And yet he felt that if he took it off, he would be betraying her. He stared at the wall brooding over his predicament.

-----------

"Buffy, what's wrong?"

"There's more of them, Giles. A _lot_ more!"

"Well I- I don't know why they would be gathering tonight, it's- it's not any kind of special day as far as-"

"Giles!! RUN!"

Punch kick, adjust balance,get the spare stake out of the bag, kick, slay, kick...

Buffy was all Slayer focus and will to survive the mob. There were around ten, maybe more, but they weren't fighting lik they normally would. They were getting too close to be effective individuallly, crowding her and smothering her even as she picked them off. Somewhere in the small part of her mind not focusing not slaying and staying alive, she heard a tinkling bell.

Angel dropped out of a tree and took three of the close circle around Buffy down to the ground. He was bigger and more powerful than any one of the other vampires here but they weren't afraid. Angel had no stakes. He doled out damage to as many of them as he could before they ran back to their little mob, but he couldn't kill them. He roared and Buffy finally recognized the sound of the bell as she saw Angel clear a gap in the ring of vampires around her.

"Angel!"

"I don't have a stake!"

"Find a branch!"

-------

When there were only four left, they tried to flee and of them, only two managed to escape. Giles came running back, Willow on his heels.

"Thank heavens you're all right."

"Hi Angel! ...Um. Why are you wearing a...?" Willow asked haltingly, touching her throat for clarity.

Angel's eyes went wide and he covered the collar with his hand as best he could, more embarrassed than he'd thought it was possible for him to be.

"I need to talk to Buffy alone," he muttered darkly. Buffy glared at him and Giles looked taken aback.

"Now," Angel snarled. He still had his "game face" on and the vampiric anger that had fueled him through the fight was still ebbing away. Plenty of it left to hide his embarrassment.

Willow backed away and Giles confusedly followed her, uncertain about Angel's current state.

"I'm taking it off," Angel snarled afer Willow and Giles were out of earshot.

"Why didn't you already?" Buffy's soft voice took the edge off his anger.

"I...I don't know!" Utterly confused, frustrated, worried and guilty, Angel whirled around, putting his back to Buffy as if that could protect him from the emotional assault Buffy and her little bell were wreaking on him.

"Is it because you love me?" Buffy pouted, suddenly lively. He turned around. His hurt, puppy eyes bore into hers and she could feel her resolve dissolving.

"I have to go."

Angel's mouth opened in protest but he didn't even know what to say. It was a slap in the face to say the least.

Buffy walked away.


End file.
